


Finding jim

by Horror1999



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Multi, jim missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror1999/pseuds/Horror1999
Summary: Jim is sent of to war and after 5 years his ship is declared missing in action. After the enterprise is destroyed in Star Trek beyond Mccoy finds jim living with jaylar on her ship.





	1. Jim goes to war

**Author's Note:**

> This story during Star Trek beyond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is sent of to war and ends up stranded on a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends up during the events of the enterprises demise and the enterprises crew on the planet.

Jim remembered McCoys face as he left to go to war. Torn and destroyed. All he could do was watch as he took his seat on the shuttle and left the ship port.  
Thought out the war jim had killed so many people and lost so many fellow soldiers. Watching as ships caught fire and exploded into fireworks displays. 5 years had passed there was still no end, no light at the end of the tunnel.

But then everything changed!  
Something had hit the ship! Jim scrambled to get up but it was too late. Before they knew it the ship started to tumble and freefall out of space. The intuments started to go haywire and red light blared on and all jim could do was watch has the ground approached into view. Faster and faster they fell.  
Then darkness...  
But that was 5 years ago now and jim was still alive but stranded on a deadly but beautiful planet. He had meet a fellow survivor of a family massacre and they had survived together ever since. But all jim wanted to to get of the planet and be back with his bones again.  
But his luck was about to change...


	2. The enterprise goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene where the enterprise now ends on the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but the next one will be longer

The minute then enterprise crew reliesed that they were in trouble : it was too late.  
"Shields up!" shouted caption spock. But they were hit by krall and his army of troops and they were on a collision course with destuction. The crew scrambled to get to escape pods but most of them weird taken by Krall and his army. “Abound ship” shouted spock. Only Mccoy, spock and Scotty made it off without getting captured but all watched helplessly as most of the crew was taken.

When the enterprise impacted the planet, it was completely destroyed no one would have survived. Mccoy, spock and Scotty were lost and trapped on a planet with half the crew missing and captured but their luck was about to change.   
They then meet jaylor.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy is reunited with Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

McCoy and the others walked on for what seemed like days. No water. No food. No way off the planet. Not yet anyway...

Jaylor had been hunting when she first meet them. Gave them food ,water and led them to her ship. Once there they explained what had happened and Jaylor told them what happened to her. 

At that moment who would walk in but Jim! Everyone was frozen in shock and instantly gave him a bear hug. McCoy and Jim was finually reunited after years apart. That was a happy day for everyone.

But when Jim found out about the crew and the enterprise she told everyone the exact same thing had happened to his ship. His fellow soldiers had been taken and he was forced to watch as they were killed right in front of him. After that he had vowed to get revenge at any cost! That day a plan was set to free the crew and get off the planet once and for all. But it wouldn’t be easy.  
But dear reader  
will they succeed or fail? You’ll have to wait for the next chapter.


	4. Jim’s fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

The plan had worked! The crew was all free. The enemy gone. Happiness and freedom filled the air but things can change in a second...

krall who they believed was dead rose up with a gun. No one had expected it to happen. With one pull on the stone cold trigger krall aimed and shot. As the bullet sliced though the air , it hit its target.

Jim tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The bullet went though him like a knife though paper. Jim collasped into McCoy’s arms. Blood gushed from the injury. With tears in his eyes McCoy and Jim shared one last kiss until jim was gone. His lifeless body laying his bones arms. Krall died soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you lot have any Ideas for a new story. Don’t hesitate to write in the comment section and I’ll will try and write one based on that idea


End file.
